The Secrets Unravel
by maxwell10444
Summary: For those of you that have been foloowing along let me tell you it's gettin DRAMATIC! and for those who have just join Our little train of excitement I hope you enjoy : It takes place after book 7 Angel
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NOVELS BECAUSE SADLY IM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! I made these up but the do realty back to the original series. I don't own the characters! Thanks for reading! Review! **

Fang POV

"Man! It feels so good to be out of Paris. I mean who wouldn't want to leave after an extreme battle after that?" Ratchet said putting his hands behind his head

We "borrowed" a car on our way out of Paris. Even though European cars are small we managed to get one that could fit all of us. I was driving; Maya was in the passenger seat on my laptop trying to find out more about the Doomsday group, Ratchet was relaxing in the back seat with Holden who was listening to an iPod that was in the car, and Star and Kate are in the way back falling asleep. We've been driving for about three hours now.

I feel awful that I'm just leaving Max like this but what other choice did we have? It's not like we could just stay there forever and hope Angel just pop her blond little head out of whole disaster. It wasn't going to happen and everybody started to realize that but Max.

"Hey Fang, what's the closest town?" Maya looked up from the computer and asked.

"Uh," I looked at the foreign sign trying to make out a town or city name, "I think Brussel."

"Brussel, Belgium?" Maya said.

"Yeah I think," Dang we're already in Belgium?

"We should get a hotel for a night," she looked back," they all look pretty tired."

"Alright I'll see if I can find a cheap motel," I said.

After roaming around for a while I came across a motel. "Hey start waking them up I'll get us a room," I said grabbing the foreign money that was in the glove box."

"Got it," Maya said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. I couldn't help notice the blond curls bounce reminding me so much of Max. I shook the thought of my head and started to make my way to the building.

When I walked in and there was this guy that looked about 21 years old chewing bubblegum. I took a second to check my surroundings before I approached him.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" The guy said popping a bubble.

"Uh," I said feeling stupid that I had no idea what this dude just said. Hearing the door open behind me I did a quick 180 to see Holden step in rubbing one eye. He looked at me then looked at the dude.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" The dude said again but this time looking at Holden.

"J'ai besoin de deux chambres pour une nuit, à la fois avec des lits doubles." Holden said sending me into shock.

"You know French?" I asked.

"No, never spoke a word of it…..I just understood it," He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ce sera 131 Eruo," the guy said holding out his hand.

Holden took the money from my hand and handed some of the money to the guy. He gave Holden two keys and started popping his gum again.

Maya walked in with Rachet carrying our bags. Star and Kate walked in still half asleep.

"So did you get a room?" Maya asked walking over to me.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't the one who got it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked looking confused.

"Merci," Holden said and started to walk down the hallway to our rooms.

"You mean he…..,"Maya said.

"Yupp," I said back.

The girls went to one room as Ratchet, Holden, and I went to the other. I threw my bags on the bed and sat down.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rachet said already taking of his shirt. Holden laid down on the other bed turning on the TV and watching cartoons. I brought out my laptop opening it to see the Doomsday group homepage. As I scrolled I couldn't believe the lies and persuasive things that were on it. All they were trying to do was get innocent kids to get mind controlled and become part of their idiot group. Only god knows what they'll do then.

It wasn't thirty minutes until Holden was passed out on the bed and Ratchet crashed on the couch. I got up and grabbed an extra shirt when I heard a knock on the door. I took silent steps to the peep hole to only see a beautiful blond curly face waiting.

"Yeah?" I opened the door.

"The girls are out for the night so I thought we could go for a fly," Maya said holding her hands behind her back.

"Sure," I said flashing a smile.

We walked over to the side of the hotel and took out wings and took off. Feeling the cold crisp wind against my face felt so good. We flew in silence for about ten minutes when Maya said," Hey let's land over her." She pointed down to a park with a lot of trees I gave her a quick nod and we landed.

As my feet hit the crushing leaves and grass I made a quick 360 and check everything out. I soon heard Maya land by me. I looked up at the sky seeing the moon, I guessed it was almost midnight.

"Fang…," Maya said. I looked over to see her chocolate eyes sparkle in the moonlight. I turned to face her when I realized I was only inches away from her face. She kept looking at me with her sparkling eyes; those eyes reminded me of when I had my make out session with Max at the desert. She got closer then put her hands on my chest. My heart started to pound against my chest. Her blond hair blowing in the slight wind as she moved her hands behind my neck. Everything about her was Max. Her hair, eyes, hands, body, voice,…her lips. She kept getting closer to me. I started to tremble under her locked eyes. The only thing that was keeping me from kissing her so hard was that single thought….she isn't Max.

Right then she turned her head and kissed me. Feeling her soft lips against mine, felt so good.

I lost it.

I wrapped my hands around her back pulling her closer, kissing her harder. She wrapped her hands around my necked kissing back. I leaned against a tree putting all my concentration into her. I started to lick the bottom of her lips then she opened her mouth. We were French kissing like pros and it felt so good.

I couldn't tell how long we were kissing but it felt like forever. I started to notice something though. There was this weird cold liquid going into my mouth. I tried to break us apart but that's when she held me tight so I couldn't move. The liquid ran out the corner of my mouth dripping on my shoulder.

I started to feel tired, dizzy, and sick to my stomach all at the same time. When I opened my eyes everything was blurred. It all spiraled and then went black.

LINE BREAK

"Urghh….." Flew out of my mouth as I came to consciences. Finally getting my vision unblurred I noticed I was in the number place I hated…..school.

"Welcome to Hell!" A bright red headed girl said. She was in a lab coat with her hair in a ponytail and she had glasses.

I looked down to see my wrist chained to the floor, I tried to sit up only to find my wings in extreme pain."Uhhh," I groaned in the pain.

"Yepp we made that just for you Fang," She gave a wicked smile." The machine you're hooked up to is very complex. You see it is clamp on to your wings so that it enables you to move. If you manage to move at all the clamp will shut tighter, eventually it will start to pull your wings back and push you forward. Yes, that means it is capable of ripping your wings completely off."

I sat still picturing that gory scene. She gave me a smile and walked out of the room. Then some other lady walked in, I feel like I've seen her before though.

"Hello Fang, I am the Director," She said.

Oh yeah, she's the girl who tried to be Max's mom. Now I remember.

"Fang, I want to have a little contest with you." She said writing stuff down on a clip board. "You are going to fight till one of you die."

"Who's it with?" I asked with the pain in my voice.

"Maya," She wickedly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet POV

"Hey have you guys seen Fang or Maya?" I asked the girls. It was weird they weren't anywhere to be found this morning. The car was here, their stuff was here it's almost like they just vanished.

"Where do you think they went?" Holden asked me.

All I did was shrugged my shoulders. A thought did cross my mind but I know Fang better than that he wouldn't go and do that kind of stuff with Maya like that. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

Fang POV

I've been wandering these woods ever since this morning when they took me out of that room. Basically all they did was they took a patch on woods and fenced it in and they like to run little test like this here.

"Ok, Countdown has begun," A voice said that came out of speaker.

They told me that once I was out here that they would start the contest. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that Maya was in on this the whole time. I should have saw it coming though, I mean come on she's an evil clone of Max. I was stupid for even thinking she had changed.

I started to hear footsteps a couple feet away so I went behind a tree. Picking my head out a little bit I tried to find where she was at.

She came up behind so fast she got me in a headlock.

"I'm not going to hurt you Maya," I chocked.

"Guess I'll just win this one then," She said in a laughing tone.

I took my hand and grabbed her arm and flipped her light body over. She hit the ground with a thud but was back on her feet in seconds.

She took a swing at me but I ducked enough to dodge it. She tried again, swing harder but I turned to the left just enough to dodge it again.

"Maya this is stupid why do you even want to fight me?" I asked dodging all of her hits.

"I'm not going to fight you, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"Why?" I said as she finally got one across my cheek. I could feel the blood start to rush to it.

"Because I'll be proven that I'm stronger than Max!" She said as she kicked me in my stomach.

She threw me on the ground wrapping her hands around my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. Her eyes started to water as she hovered over me. I could tell she didn't want to do this but something in her eyes showed that burning desire for it.

"Fight back Fang! Please!" That voice sounded so familiar and it sounded like it came from my head too.

"Angel?" I thought

"Yes Fang it's me and if you don't fight back she'll kill you for real!" Her voice sound hesitant.

"Angel I can't do it, even if it is Maya, it would feel like I'm killing Max." I thought feeling the blood rush to my head.

"Well if you're not and if you don't kill her she'll kill you! If she kills you they'll kill me! When they kill me they'll kill…Max! Please Fang, I heard them talking and they have this all planned out." Angel almost sounded like she was crying.

It was that, that put me over the edge though. I grabbed her arms and rolled on top on her propping myself up so I could put my hands on her neck. I squeezed way tighter than she was.

I looked down at what her head was resting on; it was a rock, a rock solid rock.

I looked into her watering brown eyes and lipped "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes then took my hands and raised her head up and slammed it down as hard as I could. The next thing I heard was a loud crack and splattering sound. I also felt little drips of warm liquid on my face.

Scared, I opened my eyes to see her eyes closed, mouth opened, my bloody hands, and a really bloody rock. The scene almost made me throw up. I let go and got to my feet taking a couple steps back and looking at what I had just done.

"Don't worry Fang, you did the right thing," I heard Angel in my head.

"The contest is over, Experiment number 14253 has lost all signs of life." That voice said again through a speaker.

I got this pain that shot to my shoulder. I looked over to see a dart sticking out of my shoulder. The same sensation came over me again as everything blurred and went black.

LINE BREAK

"This doesn't make sense, there wasn't no statistics, no facts, no proof that he would win!" The director's voice said.

I tried to pry open my eyes to see who she was talking to. Once my eyes cleared I actually couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing right there was Dr. Gunther-Hagen, the guy who made Dylan. What was he doing here?

He turned his eyes over to me and notice that I was awake. "He's awake," he said. The Director turned to me and starred back at him.

"Do what you need to do Doctor." She said and walked out of the white room.

I did a quick surroundings check, it was actually a relief. I was laying in a plain white bed and not that machine this time. "So what exactly are you going to do?" I said.

"Tell you where Angel is at." He said with a straight and strict voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're not going to experiment on me like most scientists do but you're going to tell me where Angel is? Wow, remind me to add you on facebook okay? I said starring him down.

"I never said that I wasn't going to do tests but I will tell you where she is, that is if you cooperate." He said making his way to a medical table. "So really your options are you either work with me and save Angel or don't and Angel dies."

"I'll do it," I said.

I don't even have to think twice about saving Angel. Even if she was responsible for killing me back on Total's wedding day I still love her. She's a little sister and I will save her.

"Okay then, please lay down on the bed and start taking deep breaths." He said.

I hesitated to do so but eventually I did what I was told. I laid down on the cold bed sheets and started to breath heavy.

He came over to me and put one of those doctor listening things on my chest. After about a minute of listening he got a mask out. It looked like one of those masks you wear right before you go into surgery.

When he was hooking it up I started to wonder something. "How come you're here? Why aren't you with Dylan or Max?" I asked.

"I got more important issues to do." He said avoiding eye contact. Then he put the mask over my face.

"Like what?" I asked already starting to feel the drugs kick in.

"You," He said looking straight into my eyes.

Right there, right then, was when I saw something in his eyes I've felt like I've seen before. But what was it?

Line BREAK

Have you ever woke up feeling like you just got hit by a truck?

Well that's what I felt when I opened my eyes and begun to sit up. I noticed about seven inches on my left forearm.

I bet you ten bucks that he chipped me while I was out.

Looking around I noticed nobody was in the room. I tried to make an attempt of sitting up only to find sharp pain in my wings. Fighting the pain I eventually sat up.

I went to grab my wings when I felt this metal plate where my wing and my shoulder blade were connected. I started to move my wings a little at a time so I could get used to it.

Jumping of the bed I slowly made my way to the door. Off to the side there was a huge mirror. I looked at me noticing I wasn't bloody anymore and that I was in Itex brand clothes. Great.

I opened the door slowly to see if anybody was in the hallways then closed it.

Okay think Fang, if I was a cute little, sometimes creepy, blond girl where would evil scientist keep me? Maybe that's not the right question to ask.

In what room shows you everything in the building?

Yupp, that's right, the control room.

Line BREAK

Slowly making my way through Flyboy infested hallways turns out to be extremely difficult. Who knew right?

After what felt like hours of quietly stepping and sneaking around I finally came to the control room.

There was a window on the door that showed what was inside. I carefully got enough of a look to see two idiots laughing and playing cards in computer chairs. But it was what was behind them that was more important.

Rows and rows of television screens showing, every square inch of this whole building. You would think that they would of saw me if they had even glance at a screen but no they were too into goldfish to even flash a look. (btw goldfish is a card game if ya didn't know)

I slowly turned the doorknob not even making a sound. Taking my stealth steps in I closed the door and locked it.

As the two goons were into their goldfish game I came up behind them. Quickly, I put one hand on each side of their faces just to slam them to gather with as much force as I could. They were out and a flash.

I turned to the laptop that said "Experiment name, number, type please." I quickly typed in "Angel" and nothing came up. So I tried "Avian" and nothing came up.

What else could she be?

"Fang try mind reader," I heard Angel in my head.

Without hesitating I typed in "mind reader" and one came up. I clicked on it only to find Angel's cute little face. So she's under mind reader. Figures.

It told me a specific room and floor number. Grabbing a paper and pen I wrote it down. But how am I going to get there?

I turned around to see the two blacked out guys on the floor. The most stupidest thought crossed my mind right there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review!Thank YOU! **

Chapter 4

I honestly didn't think this was going to work. Here I am walking down this infested hallway calm and quiet. You're probably wondering why I'm not getting shot right now aren't you?

Well let's just say that is wearing a SECURITY uniform with a hat to cover my eyes. Did you know when you wear stuff like that, that nobody will even glance at you? It's pretty sweet….

I stopped at the door that the computer said Angel is in. Looking in I saw a scientist just chilling in a seat as Angel lay strapped to a bed. Feeling confident I open the door.

"Excuse me but you are wanted down at room 215." I said with a calm and straight voice. "I was assigned to watch the experiment when you're gone.

"Okay," The dude got up and walked out the door. Damn I'm good!

"Angel?" I said as I closed the door.

"Fang is that you?" She said as her slowly opened her eyes. I made my way over to her and started to unstrap her from the bed. I picked up her half limp body and she grabbed on to my shoulder.

Ripping the sheet off the bed I put it over her covering every part of her. "You have to be very and still, like dead okay?" I said.

I felt her nod as I opened the door. I walked as calm as possible hoping that everybody would just assume that I'm transporting an experiment.

Gratefully everybody bought it. I came to the end of a hallway to find a huge window without any bars or anything.

After doing a quick 360 I grabbed the fire extinguisher and launched it at the window. I heard a woman screaming as I whipped out my wings.

I got a running start then launched myself out the window. You know I was wondering what the metal plates where for, but now I know.

I was flying way faster than I ever have; my wings were making these powerful strokes sending me yards in seconds. Before I knew it I was already above all the clouds.

Check list:

Kill Maya) Check

Stay Alive) Check

Save Angel) Check

Escape School) Check

Find out where I'm at and where I need to go) uhh…

Realizing that wonderful list I flew for a little bit then came low enough to read a sign.

One said "You are now leaving Charleston, West Virginia."

That means I can go to one place I feel a little safe and contact Ratchet there. If you're wondering were that place might be, well I'll give you a hint.

Ella.

Yeah, now you've got it. On to Dr. Martinez's House!

LINE BREAK

I was now flying with Angel sleeping in my arms still wrapped up in the warm sheet. She passed out after about five minutes of flying. I couldn't believe how tired she was.

A big rush of relief ran through my veins as I saw Dr. Martinez's house getting closer and closer. I pumped my wings harder knowing that Angel will be safe for a little bit. I softly land on the sidewalk that lead up to her house. It was about midnight so I didn't bother knocking.

I slowly and quietly opened the door and stepped in. I walked silently over to the couch and laid Angel gently on the couch. As I was tucking her in the lights flicked on and I saw someone I did so not want to see at this point.

"Fang?" Jeb said with a surprising look.

Two thoughts ran through my mind at that point: Did he know about the whole Maya battle? And why the HELL was he in a robe at Dr. Martinez's house at midnight and no one else is here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" We said at the same time.

Jeb looked down and instantly saw Angel on the couch. "You…..how did you?" He said wide-eyed.

"Don't worry about how I got her, just be happy I did. Now where's Max?" I said stepping in front of Angel wondering if he's going to do anything stupid.

"Fang?" Dr. Martinez stepped out of the hallway into the living room. Besides her messy hair she was also wearing a robe. "What are-"She looked down at Angel. "Oh my! Is she ok?" She ran over to Angel as I moved aside.

"Max left with the flock, they went to Switzerland." Jeb said.

"Why what's in Switzerland?" I asked still feeling the tension between us.

"A home Fang, a home where Max can heal." Jeb said crossing his arms.

"Heal? Is she hurt?" I asked now feeling confused.

"Hell Yes!" Dr. Martinez said standing up and turning me around so I'm facing her. "You broke her heart!" She jabbed me in my chest with her finger.

"Not only did you break her heart but you broke her." Jeb said coldly starring at me.

"Stop it!" Angel said sitting up on the couch. "Fang just saved me from school and you two yell at him?" She had that scary little kid look on her face. "Look it was a waste of time coming here. Fang will take me since you two probably won't help." She got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Angel…" Jeb said.

"Shut it Jeb! We are leaving so obviously just go back and fun in the bed like you two were before we got here." She started to lead me out the door.

I turned to look at them and I swear could see them blushing. I bet having the ability to read minds is awesome, but you know it has its flaws.

She opened the door and turned around to look at them. "Oh and I won't hesitate to tell Max what I saw here tonight." And with that she ripped out her wings and flew off.

"Fang before you go," Jeb said grabbing my shoulder. "I just want you to know that you can trust Dr. Hans."

"Why should I? He's just another crazy scientist like you." I said shrugging his hand and pulling out my wings.

"Because he's knows you better than anyone," Jeb said.

"Fang, come on!" Angel called from up above.

"More than Max." Jeb said. And with that I ripped out my wings and again I flew faster than I ever had. Behind me I heard Dr. Martinez gasp once she saw the metal plates on my wings.

Once I got to Angel I took her hand pulled her close to where I was holding and shot through the sky with my powerful wings.

LINE BREAK

After we flew over three cities I came to a rest behind a highway gas station. Angel flew out of my arms and came back and hugged me really tight. "Thank you, Fang! I love you so much!"

"Angel." I said getting on my knees so I was eye level with her. "Do you think you can make it to Max on your own?"

Her eyes went big but then when normal. I knew she had just read my mind right there. She understood that for one I couldn't go back to the Flock and get hounded with questions and two that I had to get back to Ratchet, Holden, Kate, and Star. My Flock.

"Don't worry I think with my Cuteness and all I'll make it to her okay." She said smiling.

"Okay," I hugged her and watched her fly high above my head.

"Hey Fang! By the way Jeb wasn't lying about the whole Dr. Hans thing." She said still smiling and flew off.

"Who the hell was this guy? First he was Dr. God and now he's my stalker?

I don't know but right now I need to get back to Belgium. I hope they're alright because this is going to be a long flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I landed in behind the hotel where we were staying at. I walked around and into the front and inside. The guy that was working here was way older than the first guy I saw here. He was probably in his forty's.

I made my way to the room and knocked on the door. At first I heard whispers then footsteps. The footsteps got closer and closer.

After about ten seconds of silence the door ripped open and Star ran out hugging me. "Fang! OMG! We thought you died!"

Eventually everybody ran out and hugged me and then we took this little show back to the room. "You'll never guess what happened while you were gone but we want to hear what happened to you first." Holden said sitting on the bed. Ratchet was standing by the window smiling and the girls were sitting on the other bed listening.

"Okay, Maya came last night and asked if she wanted to go fly for a bit. So we did then she ended up poisoning me when we kissed." I said.

"Honestly I saw that coming," Ratchet said smiling. The rest of the guys agreed two.

"Anyway, I woke up in a cell and they told me that I was going to have a fight to the death with Maya."

"OMG!" Kate said.

"Did you when?" Holden said.

"Obviously if he's here," Star said sarcastically. We all laugh and Holden felt stupid.

"Did you kill her?" Ratchet said.

"Sadly yeah but when we were fighting she went all crazy," I said.

"In other totally unattractive," Holden said.

"You could say that," I said smiling." Once that was over Dr. Hans weirdly told me where Angel was at and I went and got her. I flew to Max's mom's house and I saw Jeb in a robe and Dr. Martinez in a robe too."

"Eww does Max know?" Star said.

"Well when I got there they were yelling at me on how I broke Max and stuff then Angel came too and turned into the most pissed off eight year old I've ever seen. She yelled at them then flew off but before she got too far she said she wouldn't hesitate telling Max about what she saw."

"Dang, I kinda wish I was there," Ratchet said looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Ratchet I think all of us wish we were there." Kate said.

"Okay, after flying for a bit we landed behind a gas station and I asked her if she could make it back to Max on her own and she said she could and flew off. Then I flew here and here I am." I said finally finishing that story.

"So we lost a member." Holden said. "We should have tryouts for another one!"

"Holden, if you didn't notice that we are not making a movie or that we're not a tv show you would know that we can't have tryouts," Star said.

"She's right I mean what if Itex throws another spy out, then what?" Kate said.

"But it would be so cool!" Holden said exicited.

"It doesn't really even matter arguing about it," Ratchet said gaining all of our attention. "I mean Fang has last say right?" They all turned to me.

"Okay Holden does have a point that we need new people, I mean it's good to have allies." I said thinking what kind of person would fit into the group.

"Speaking of allies guess what happened while you were gone?" Kate said

"What?" I asked noticing that they were all smiling.

"Someone wants to see you." Ratchet said staring at me. I looked at him straight in the eye. "He said he knows who you are and asked for you personally."

"Who?" I said in a low voice.

"The President of the United States."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Would you like a drink? Some tea? Coffee? Soda?" The president asked calmly with his hands together on his desk.

"Water would be fine." I said trying to sound calm even though my paranoia levels were shooting through the roof.

Why? Well here I am in a room with the most important person in government, surrounded be guys in suits and black sunglasses and they're probably got a gun on them. Besides that, I still have no idea what he wants from me. Or even why he's talking to me and not Max? I mean it's her job to save the world and all, so why me? Honestly, why not even Angel? She's got that grown up attitude and maturity to talk to him.

Not saying I don't, of course.

"Um, Mr. President-"I started to say.

"Please Fang, just call me James." He said with a smile. I knew he was trying to make me feel comfortable but it so wasn't working.

"Okay…James, not trying to sound rude or anything but why am I here?" I said hoping that didn't sound like I had better things to do.

"Well Fang I wanted to know some stuff about Itex, if you could tell me?" He said getting out a piece of paper and pen.

"Of course, but why aren't you asking Max? I mean if you know me you have to Max." I said watching carefully at what he was doing.

"How did I know you of all people would ask that? Well you see, from the sources we have, we know that Maximum is in Switzerland with the flock, having some alone time you could say. Being that case, we decided to do some research on your background and strangely we couldn't find anything." He said starting to write down my name on that paper and the time and date.

"What do you mean you couldn't find anything?" I said remembering Angel telling me about my mom had me at a young age and never knew I was alive.

"That's what I was wondering too. You see all we did find was the reports of you missing when Jeb Batchelder took you from Itex and hide you away with Max." He said when my water bottle got handed to me by a pretty lady in a nice dress.

"Well what else is there? I mean I lived with Max and the Flock for years! Really nothing more." I said starting to open the water bottle.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something that you probably don't even realize." He said putting down the pen and digging into his desk. He pulled out a fill and opened it and handed it to be. "This is a file when you arrived to Itex saying you met Max for the first time."

"Ok," I said looking at the paragraphs and paragraphs of stuff about me. Like my blood type, Wing span, and even favorite color. Surprisingly it was black.

"Yes, but look at it a little closer," he pointed to the top part of the paper. "It says you arrived at age seven. That means you didn't even meet Max until you were seven."

He was right. Right in front of my eyes it said age seven.

"Now time for my question?" He said leaning back in his chair and picking up the paper and pen. "Do you remember anything before you met Max?"

I looked up at him blankly. "I…..I…."

I can't believe it…..I don't remember my childhood.

"It's ok Fang, we had a good feeling that you wouldn't remember. Well that isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." He put down the paper and pen and got out a contract looking paper. "We have noticed that you and your new group have started to become Itex's new target."

Were we really? Huh, I didn't notice.

"Being that, I have come to a reasonable conclusion and decided….," He turned to look me straight in the eye. "Fang I want to help you, I really want to be your ally. That's why I want to provide you with protection."

"James, I can't have guilt of one of your men dying because he was protecting me or my group," I said for the first time saying what just came to my mind…..I know, I know, Max in the making right?

"That's just it I'm not going to provide you my men, I'm going to make YOU one of my men," he started to smile.

"I don't follow," I said, he doesn't want me to get into politics because god knows how well that will go.

"Well I want to send you and Ratchet and two other guys to a boot camp like training area?" He said sliding the contract over to me. "It will provide you a decent self-defense and I will start to fund you."

"Okay wait, why can't Kate and Star and Holden go? And yes the training sounds good but what do you mean you'll start funding me?" I said sitting up straighter and finishing the water bottle.

"The reason they can't go is because I have something bigger for them and that is to expand your blog and get more and more people to notice your life! I really think you should do this Fang! I will start paying you for the things you do. When I say that I mean I will fund rallies, I will fund base camps you can start, and I will fund weapons and gear."

I look down at the contract at where the signature blank was. "Why are you giving this to me and not Max?"

He looked at me straight in the eye, "because for some strange reason Itex is more afraid of you now."

I sat in silence for a while. Are they more scared of me because I killed Maya? Or is it something else. Thinking hardcore about it I came to a conclusion. "James, can I come back tomorrow so I can think about your offer?"

"Of course but I would feel more comfortable if you stayed in a hotel where I know you'll be safe." He said handing an envelope to me. "Take this and open it outside and follow the directions so that if anyone is watching they wouldn't know who gave it to you."

"Of course Sir," and with that I got up and walked out of the building. After all that we discussed in the room that I got flown to by a provided plane and was provided a room for the guys to stay while I was doing this I walked out side of the white house and looked up at the blue sky. I could have been thinking of a million things right now but one thought couldn't leave my mind.

Why couldn't I remember what I did before I met Max?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Aw, why can we go with you guys?" Holden said eating room service.

"He said that you, Star, and Kate have other things to do like show off the blog and get more people involved." I said looking through the news for anything important.

"What, like traveling the world?" Star said, looking up from a sightseeing magazine.

"That would be pretty cool," Kate said, looking up from the magazine too.

"So basically while their traveling the world and meet new people, food, and cultures we get to get stuck in a boot camp for one month?" Ratchet said looking at the brochure that was in the envelope.

The envelope had a presidential key for a room in one of the top hotels in Washington, a brochure of the training camp, and a time and date of when I can see him again.

"Aren't you guys nervous about going?" Kate said looking back and forth between me and Ratchet.

"Depends if we are even doing this yet," Ratchet said making everyones eyes meet mine.

"I think I'm going to say yes," I said trying to sound confident. "I mean what other opportunity like this is going to roll down our path again? So why not take it?"

"Fang's right, I'll do it with you!" Ratchet stood up and.

"Of course you will I'm not doing this alone." I said meeting his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kate said looking between me and Ratchet.

Right when she said that my cell phone went off. I got it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller id. It said Max.

"Are you going to answer that?" Ratchet said raising his eyebrow.

"Yea," I got up and walked out of the hotel room. I couldn't have them hear about the whole Dr. Hans thing. "Hello?"

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Yea," I said. It felt weird to hear that same voice that I killed.

"Um…Thank you for saving Angel…it means a lot." She said. I could hear Nudge in the background wanting to talk to me.

"No problem, look Max I got to go." I said looking at the time and noticing my meeting with James is coming up.

"Where are you going?" She sounded worried.

"Uh," I can't tell hear. I don't know what it is but something is keeping me from telling her. "Don't worry about it." I said coldly.

"But Fang-"I hung up the phone and just starred at the screen. My heart was pounding.

Why? Why do I still feel this way about her?

My phone went off again. I looked down at it waiting to see those three dreadful letters but instead it was a superficial number. "Hello?"

"Ah, Fang good to here I got the right number." James said. "I actually wanted to know if you have your answer yet."

"Um my answer is," I went quite as my mind trailed off thinking about Max and how pretty she is But the Dylan came in the picture. "Yes!" I practically yelled.

"Wow! Good to hear you're excited," he said quietly chuckling. "Please meet supervisor with Ratchet at the airport right away!"

"Yes sir, but what gate number?"

"B-14 and only bring the clothes on your backs and I'll see you in a month!" He said then quickly hung up.

I walked back into the hotel and met with Ratchet's eyes in a second. "Time to go," I said.

He got up from the chair and went over to me, "Let's do this." He gave me a hopeful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dude, are you excited?" Ratchet said munching on some chips.

"I guess so," I said. We left the hotel room and said our goodbyes to the gang. I followed James's instructions and went to the airport with Ratchet and right now we're on our way to gate B-14. I made sure I brought some money in my back pocket just in case. When I told Ratchet that James said "just to wear the clothes on our backs," he thought he better get cozy while flying. So he threw on a pair of plaid shorts, sneakers, and a t-shirt along with the usual sunglasses and headphones because of his super hearing and super sight. I, on the other hand just got sweatpants a t-shirt and the usual sneakers, but I decided to bring my phone just in case.

"Bro look ahead!" Ratchet said pointing about a couple yards ahead.

On the sign it showed an arrow that said B-14 was just around the corner.

"So exciting!" Ratchet said tossing the chips in a trash can.

"Ratchet, you act like you've never flown before?" I said checking the surroundings make sure this whole thing isn't an Itex trap.

"Well not like this, I mean were going to a boot camp for a month and I'm excited! Ratchet said smiling like crazy.

"At least you're happy," I said noticing my rare smile showing.

We turned the corner and saw the gate number along with the superficial guys standing in suits all over the place. As we got closer Ratchet and I noticed something nobody could have missed. Standing there talking to one of the guys in black was a girl with dark purple looking hair, it was in a messy bun and she was wear army cameos. She heard our footsteps and turned around to look at us, she had bright green eyes to go along with her hair. My first though, was she an experiment?

"You must be Fang?" She asked holding out her hand towards me, I took it. "I'm the supervisor."

"Oh, yeah James told me I was supposed to meet you here." I said looking into her bright green eyes.

"I'm Ratchet!" Ratchet said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Pleasure," she said looking a little bit scared which made me smile.

"So what about this boot camp?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'll tell you about that on the flight there, but right now you just need to go through some security." She said pointing over to the security check area.

Ratchet and I walked over there and took off our shoes, I took my phone and my money out of my pants and put it into the box and walked through the metal detector. Ratchet did the same and took out his iPod and sunglasses and put them into the box and walked through the metal detector.

"Okay just follow me." She said leading us into the plane

We grabbed our stuff out of the boxes and walked up the stairs into the small but expensive plane. Once inside the supervisor turn around and faced us. "Please take a seat I'll be with you shortly."

"Okay thank you," I said then she walked in to the pilot's room. Ratchet fell on the nice red couch that was under a bunch of windows.

"This is the life." He said stretching out on the couch.

I went and sat down on the opposite couch from Ratchet.

"You ready for this?" Ratchet asked.

"I hope so." I said giving a slight smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It was quiet; the hum from the plane was somehow soothing. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around. Ratchet was snoring on the other couch, mouth wide open slightly drooling. I looked at the clock only to learn that we have been flying for three hours.

When the supervisor came back to talk to us she said that this boot camp is on an island only used for government type things. She said the flight will last around 6 hours, so that tells me it's in the middle of nowhere. She said that she didn't want to tell us exactly where we are going because of safety reasons.

Of course that set off a few triggers in my mind, but I can't do much at this point. If I jump out of the plane I'll leave Ratchet behind. If anything ever happened I wouldn't forgive myself.

Once we've arrived she said that we would get change and meet up with the other two guys. James did mention that Ratchet and I weren't the only ones doing this.

She left us alone after that little talk, since then we've just been sleeping. Ratchet has always been able to sleep anywhere anytime. I'm a little different though, sleep hasn't ever really been the easiest thing for me to do. Especially after all the events that have happen over the week.

I decide to get up and head to the plane's bathroom, once inside I rested my hands on either side of the counter. I looked into the mirror to see my jet black, slightly shaggy hair, the tan skin, and at last the dark brown color of my eyes. I look tired, but then again I always do.

My face is a little dirty, because when you're me it doesn't matter how hard you scrub, after what you've been through that dirt ain't comin off. My clothes are wrinkly, I probably don't smell the greatest, and I think I'm getting a little motion sick.

Yeah, that feeling in my stomach is because of the plane, sure.

But I know it's not because of the plane. Most likely it's because two days ago I killed the replica of the love of my life, witness Jeb and Dr. Martinez doing whatever it was that they were doing, learned I now have a scientist stalker, got my wings a new upgrade, and now I'm on my way to a foreign island because I'm one of the President's men now. What?

"Uhhh.." I groaned. Why is Itex afraid of me? Why not Max? Why can't I remember my childhood? Why is Dr. Hans know me so well? Why do I keep thinking about…Max?

She's moved on.

She has Dylan.

She's fine without me…..so why can't I be fine without her?

Also why does my arm hurt? I looked down and glanced at the stitches on my forearm. What did Dr. Hans do to me exactly? Should have never trusted him…..but being idiotic me I did. He probably just chipped….

Wait.

He couldn't have chipped me. It would have gone off when I went through the Security check at the airport! I ran my fingers over the stiches and all over my forearm, trying to feel for something that wasn't there before.

Nothing, it was like he cut me open and stitched me right up. Why?

A loud knock randomly hit the bathroom door. "Fangggg.." A groan came from the half asleep body, "I need to peeee." I stood to the side and opened the door outward only to see Ratchet stumble backwards, he leaned on the opposite wall looking like he was still sleeping. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey buddy, where'd you come from?"

Shaking my head I grabbed his arm, "Come on," I stepped out and lead him into the bathroom and closed the door. It was pretty dim in the plane so I made my way to the couch. Ratchet tends to be a little loopy when he first gets up. Then again so is the rest of the gang.

"Hugh," I sighed. I wonder how Kate, Star, and Holden are holding up. James mentioned that while Ratchet and I are here doing this, they would be starting up rallies and expanding the blog. He said he wanted more people to learn about Itex and support what I'm doing. I know the guys can handle anything but I just don't know what's going to happen after this camp.

The supervisor did say something though; she said that once this camp is over. Hiding, fear, and being a coward will all be a part of your past. With that Ratchet made the remark "Sure we might become over confident and smart, but in size we're nothing compared to them!" She just smiled and said will see.

Ratchet does have a point, but…there's always been a saying that has been stuck in my head for years now. Someone once told me it when I was young, but I don't remember them. All I remember is the saying.

"It's not about size in a fight; it's about the size of the fight in the fighter." I whispered. Closing my eyes and laying down on the couch and I just laid there and listened to the hum of the plane. It doesn't about how big and tough I am, I just all depends on how bad I want it and willing to get it.

Believe me, I want it.

I want Itex to pay.

No.

I will make them pay.


End file.
